


What Do You Mean I'm In Labor?

by InnocentVash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Labor, Daddy Dean, Good Uncle Gabriel, Helpful Sam Winchester, Hidden relationship (SamxBalt), M/M, No One Called Jody Back, Not prepared at all, Pregnant Castiel, Sammy's an Uncle, Sort of helpful Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell Hounds were a pain in the ass! Not only couldn't you see them they're were tough as all hell...</p><p>Returning from a barely successful hunt the trio practically collapse into the motel room. Not too long later a surprise is revealed</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean I'm In Labor?

They were just getting back from another hunt. All three men were exhausted. Sam barely made it to the couch where he collapsed laying sideways, and Dean grunted at him making Sam pull himself to a sitting position and seconds after Dean was collapsing where Sam's head had just previously been. Castiel seemed to have less energy than the two of them combined as soon as he shut the door he just slumped against the wall and slid to the floor to sit.  
  
"Whose idea was it to go after a pack of hell hounds? Whose? I want to kick their balls into their body."  
  
Sam chuckled, "That'd be a sight, considering it was your idea Dean."  
  
Dean just huffed rolling his eyes a bit as he let his head flop against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Whatever bitch."  
  
"Jerk." Was the quick quip shot back to Dean.  
  
Dean groaned again trying to shift his weight to get more comfortable but it felt like everything hurt. "Can you reach the phone Sam? Call in some damn pizza I'm not gonna go pick up shit."  
  
Sam groaned, "If I'm making the order there's going to be vegetarian pizza on its way."  
  
In other words, Sam couldn't reach the phone and if he had to get up to call he'd order just that rabbit food pizza and nothing else.  
  
Dean grunted making himself stagger to his feet, sort of stumbling to where the damn hotel phone was on the wall by the piss-poor bathroom this place had.  
  
Using the book by the phone he called the first pizza place he found in it and dialed. Ordering three pizzas because he planned on vegetating here awhile and the fridge should be big enough to hold any pizza. He just hoped the stupid little microwave that was in here worked.  
  
Dean was stumbling his way back towards the couch when he rolled his eyes and made his way over to Castiel, "Up." he ordered offering the ex-angel a hand.   
  
When his hand was taken Dean hoisted the slightly smaller man up and dragged him over to the couch. "Now sit." Dean allowed Cas to collapse into the couch, and Dean took the last spot on the end, which was the padded arm.   
  
Dean laid a bit awkwardly on the edge of the couch in an attempt to be more comfortable. His attempts were in vain as it wasn't comfortable, at all. Seriously he's laid on Baby's hood and it was more comfortable than this!  
  
When there was a knock on the door all three men tensed, but it was Dean who got up, one hand behind his back holding the handle of his gun as he looked out the peep hole. He sighed relaxing and opened the door to take the pizza's that were paid for by card over the phone, all he had to do was sign the stupid receipt and the pizza boy was off.   
  
Dean sort of drunk-staggered to the coffee table and plopped the boxes on the wooden top, "Come on Sammy get your Rabbit pizza."   
  
Dean shoved the "rabbit pizza" over closer to the end that was closer to where Sam was sitting, then he looked in the next box, finding the plain cheese and shoved it to Cas, and then his own meat lovers.   
  
Only reason he got plain cheese for Cas was the last time he ordered him something with meat? Castiel was sick and throwing up minutes into eating it. Yea, he didn't want to deal with that if Cas was still sick any, so better safe than sorry, right? Right.  
  
Dean surprisingly polished off all but three slices of his meat lovers, Sam the wuss only ate three slices. Castiel only had a few also, so maybe Dean was just extra hungry, who knew, who cared.  
  
Dean was the one to move first after eating his pizza and take all the left overs to shove into the small fridge, thankfully the door still closed with the boxes being a bit over the edge of the shelf.  
  
Looking to his brother, whom was already passed out on the couch, he shook his head and refused to make him get up to go to bed. It'd be his own fault if he was stiff and sore from sleeping on the couch.  
  
Castiel on the other hand, Dean stepped over to him and started to tug the half asleep man to his feet. "Come on, bed. You don't want to sleep here. Trust me on that one Cas."  
  
Castiel only gave a faint nod and let Dean pull him to his feet and he sleepily followed Dean to one of the beds.   
  
Once the two of them were settled in Castiel was asleep in seconds and Dean just chuckled a bit watching the ex-angel sleep for a while before he too fell asleep.

  
  
ololololololololololololololololololo

  
  
Dean had been the first to rise, stretching as he made his way to the fridge fetching out the remaining three slices of his pizza to throw into the tiny assed microwave to take the refrigerator frost off it. Really that thing was near freezing and he was disappointed.   
  
When he opened the microwave he scowled as only thirty fucking seconds crisped the fuck out of it. What the hell was this? Backwards room? Too cold for a fridge, too hot for a simple low setting? He grumbled as he set the paper plate on the coffee table now having to wait for the shit to cool off to eat it.  
  
Wandering over to the couch he started patting his palms onto Sam's cheeks. "Time to get up sunshine."   
  
Sam scowled, hand flicking out at Dean to slap him away before he was grunting and flopping over to face the back of the couch to protect his face from the assaulting hands.  
  
Dean chuckled, and went to the fridge, pulling out one of Sammy's frosted over rabbit pizza slices and then stepped back to the couch... "Last chance Sammy."  
  
When all he got was a grunt Dean just grinned, pulling back the collar of Sam's shirt and dropped the slice right in.  
  
Sam let out a very girlish squeal as he flailed, actually causing the flimsy couch to tip back and the back of it to slam onto the floor.  
  
The bitch face Sam gave once he had the pizza slice, that had been as cold as 'a fucking ice cube' as Sam complained, out of his shirt made Dean just hunch over and start laughing.  
  
"Shit Sammy, don't think I'd gotten that one before!"  
  
"Haha, very funny Dean." He made a face at the pizza, and then just chucked it at Dean's face when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Dean stopped laughing when the slice fell off his face actually leaving a chunk of tomato on his face which he had to scrape off. "Not cool Sammy."  
  
"And what you did was?"  
  
"Oh shut up Bitch." Dean was turning to head to his own food still sitting on the coffee table it was probably cool by now.  
  
"Jerk." Was tossed over Sam's shoulder as he got up, getting the couch lifted upright easily since it wasn't a heavy one.  
  
By that point Cas was awake and coming in, looking confused as he glanced at Sam.   
  
"What did you do to the couch?" Castiel asked gently. Looking between Dean and Sam before looking back to the couch. Part of it was broken, or seemed to be as it now stood at an odd angle.  
  
Sam just shook his head, "I wouldn't sit on it Cas."  
  
Castiel watched Sam a moment more before finally nodding, and moved to where the fridge was to fish out some food. He barely got the box open before he made a face cringing some.  
  
Dean frowned watching Cas cringe but shrugged it off when Cas just finished what he'd been doing and was soon sitting on the floor at the coffee table as was Dean. Castiel poked at the still frosty pizza as if confused by it. Wasn't it just in the fridge?  
  
Dean watched Castiel sit and poke at it for awhile and rolled his eyes. "Damn it Cas, the fridge sucks its partly frozen, you need to heat the shit up."  
  
Castiel had twitched at the harsh tone, or at least it seemed like a harsh tone to him, but he nodded and scampered quickly to get up and do as he was told to do. He had no idea how to really work the microwave, only having used the one at the bunker a few times and this one was very different.  
  
But not wanting to upset Dean further, he pretended to know what he was doing and was randomly pushing buttons. Castiel twitched when it started with a horrible buzzing noise and he actually backed away form it expecting it to...well, honestly? He figured the thing was about to explode by that god awful noise.  
  
After a few seconds Dean was there and gasped stopping it, "Shit Cas you don't need to burn the whole room down." He pulled the pizza out, thankfully not burned but definitely over heated as the cheese had browned more than it had been and it was a bubbling mass of cheese ontop of the crust.  
  
Dean shook his head, about to say something more but when he looked to Cas's face he was shocked as shit to see the other man was crying. Over burnt pizza. Just some fucking burnt pizza! He was stunned and didn't know what to say to Castiel, and glanced to his brother who turned into fucking Houdini and was no longer by the couch.  
  
Son of a bitch! Dean slowly looked back to Cas, to see he was related to Sam-Houdini and was now vanished as well!  
  
"Aw, hell." Dean muttered, rubbing his face for a brief moment before taking Cas's pizza to drop it onto the coffee table then set to find Sam or Cas.  
  
Sam was in the shower apparently. Cas must have either crawled back into bed around the corner, or he took off outside.  
  
Dean went to check the beds first, and there was Cas curled up under the covers they'd shared just last night.  
  
Dean stood there a bit awkwardly, not sure what to say, or if he even should say anything. He wasn't even sure why Cas had gotten so damn upset over it. Or was it just because he hadn't understood and that upset him?  
  
With a soft barely heard sigh he stepped closer to the bed, slowly moving to sit on the edge. "Ya know, you don't need to fret over not knowing how to work a microwave. You haven't needed to in, how ever many billion years you were an angel, and you've only been human a short time." He stared at the wall steeling himself from backing away from this girly touchy feely chick flick crap, and slowly continued, "Hell I was around ten by time I learned to use it without making everything charcoal."  
  
The shift on the bed had Dean turning to find Castiel looking over at him, the dark haired ex-angel offered a faint nod before he started to sit up.  
  
"There we go, now come on, soon as it cools it should be at least sort of edible?"  
  
Castiel gave him a nod before rising to his feet after shucking the covers off.  
  
Dean noticed how Castiel locked up as he was getting to his feet and his brows furrowed. "Did you get hurt on the hunt?"  
  
Castiel turned to him once he was standing, "It's just... some pain in my back, I probably did something I shouldn't have, I am fine though Dean."  
  
Dean hesitated but slowly nodded, "All right Cas, c'mon."  
  
The two returned to the area with the coffee table in time for Sam to come out of the shower dressed in clean clothes and drying the mop he called hair with a towel.  
  
Dean chuckled, "There's my rabbit food eating brother... Now get your food heated up and eat."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes but finished and headed to the fridge getting the remainder of his food warmed up that Dean hadn't ruined by throwing down his shirt.  
  
'Breakfast' was eaten by the three men at the small coffee table each having a spot on the floor.  
  
When it was over, Sam headed to his computer to start working on research for another case.  
  
Dean wanted nothing to really do with it, so he headed for the shower.  
  
Castiel, not wanting to join Dean in the shower with his back still hurting decided to go lay down again.  
  
Castiel tried desperately to get comfortable but his back, lower to be more exact, kept aching. Then there were these strange rippling pains across his abdomen. He didn't recall getting injured on the hunt, so he wasn't sure what was going on.   
  
But with not knowing, he didn't want to bother anyone with it, especially if it was nothing. Surely some sleep would help.  
  
If he could only fall asleep!  
  
Dean was out of the shower before the pains let up and when he found Castiel in the bed, trembling and sweating like someone would if they had the flu he instantly became worried.   
  
Dean moved to help Cas sit up, "hey man, what's wrong talk to me." He was struggling to keep calm, and the tone of his voice must have carried as Sam was soon at his side frowning as he watched Dean smooth back Cas's hair.  
  
"What's going on?" Sam asked frowning at all the sweat on Castiel's brow and decided to turn and get a towel with cold water on it.  
  
Sam returned and handed the now damp towel to Dean who turned and wiped off Castiel's face with it before gently pressing it against his forehead.  
  
"I have no idea Sammy... I came in here, and he's just... I don't know."  
  
Sam frowned but slowly moved, "Okay, I'm going to get another cold damp towel, try getting him undressed, he seems to be over heating." Sam then turned to go back to the bathroom.  
  
Dean had just nodded deciding to do as Sam told him and guided Castiel in getting undressed despite the faint whimpers that came from him.  
  
When he had finally gotten him undressed and laying back down, sitting next to him he was brushing his hair back again when a strange wetness started soaking into his own jeans.  
  
"The hell...?" Dean rose from the bed and lifted the cover he had just gotten back onto Cas and stared it was a clear fluid. So Cas hadn't wet himself, so what in the holy name of fuck just happened?  
  
When Sam finally returned Dean looked up at him looking horror stricken, "This... This.. out... of Cas..." His hand made a faint flailing motion towards Cas as he stared at Sam.  
  
Which Sam stared straight back, brows drawing together. "Dean, I don't speak idiot." He came closer to the bed and decided it best to just look and try to have Dean actually say it. Sam's own eyes widened at the fluid then looked up at Castiel who was just whimpering and barely conscious.  
  
It was then they heard the tell-tale flap of wings and both turned to find Gabriel glaring at them both.   
  
Sam watched as the glare left him to be directed more at Dean and he inched back from the bed a little as Gabriel came closer.  
  
Dean stared up at the short angel where he was half crouched by the bed wanting to help Castiel, but not having a single clue as to how.  
  
"You're all idiots." Gabriel snapped. "Dean-o if you go sticking your thing in places it doesn't belong like in my brother who, oh by the way was an angel, things happen!"  
  
Dean sputtered, face actually turning a faint shade of red especially around his cheeks as he floundered trying to form a sentence, hell a single word would be nice!   
  
Gabriel practically hissed, "Cassie here is having a baby you idiots."  
  
Dean's face did another 180 in color and went from the rushing red to a pallid ashen as all the blood seemed to drain from his face.  
  
Gabriel had watched this his angry expression fading some. "Right, your men don't normally have them." He tilted his head back humming softly but eventually shrugged, "I also guess you're idiots, scratch that, I know you're idiots. So I'll forgive you this time. But you idiots need to get ready for a baby."  
  
Sam turned to say something but Gabriel decided to just flap out of existence and left Sam looking at the wall where it would have been blocked by the angel.  
  
A whimper from Castiel had Sam finally looking back down at him and taking a breath. There was no way they could take a man to the hospital for something like this and not have to deal with stuff. Lord knows what sort of stuff but he didn't want to find out.  
  
Dean was still looking pretty white and Sam decided to snap. "Dean! Get your head out of your ass and help me!"  
  
Dean jumped a little which made Sam feel only the mildest amount of regret, but this was his fault... Really.   
  
Sam still couldn't believe none of them knew, Castiel never swelled up with a kid, but now he thought back on it a lot of shit they went through made more sense. Like Castiel's strange aversion to meat suddenly. Not to mention all the times he seemed to randomly cry--more so when it was Dean scolding him about something.  
  
"Dean, listen carefully." Sam spoke slowly and calmly as he looked to his older brother who just gave him a nod.  
  
"I need you to try calling Jody, ask her if she knows anything about child birth."  
  
Dean slowly nodded, "Jody.. yea.. Okay, hold on." he fumbled with the phone after he pulled it from his pocket. It took him a few painful minutes to get the right number to dial.   
  
Jody answered on the third ring and laughed softly, "Yes Dean?"  
  
When there was silence on the line she cleared her throat, "Dean? Are you okay?"  
  
Dean sputtered something he hoped would of been a word but it just came out as a sound.  
  
Sam hearing this snatched the phone from Dean and spoke a bit quickly, "Jody? We need help with some information on child labor..."  
  
Jody seemed surprised, but she sighed and spoke, "I'm not going to ask why, I am pretty sure I don't want to know with you two. But it's fairly easy. Mom pushes during the contractions once dilated, and then your job will essentially to be to catch. Have something clean to wash the baby with. You'll also need something to pinch the umbilical cord shut and then to cut it with."  
  
Sam was nodding the entire time he listened, trying to help Castiel to feel a bit more comfortable, and also patting his cheek now and then to wake him up a bit more.  
  
"Uh, Jody? Pinch it with .. what?"  
  
Jody blinked from her end of the phone call, "Well I'm not sure, I'm not exactly a doctor, you know."  
  
Sam groaned, moving Cas despite his complaint to more of a sitting up position. "alright, thanks Jody you were a big help."  
  
Jody chuckled, "Yea just take care, call me when you're done with everything to let me know how it went."  
  
Then before Sam could reply she had hung up so he closed Dean's phone and tossed it to Dean who got hit with it and it landed on the bed.  
  
Sam scowled, "Dean get your head out of your ass! I can't do this alone! Find something for the umbilical cord!"  
  
Dean sputtered grabbing the phone as he scampered to go find something.  
  
Dean started by hunting in their bags. Why he thought he could find something there he didn't have a clue. Hunting supplies didn't really mean 'good for this'. He was at a loss and decided to move to the drawers of the lonely pathetic dresser by the fridge.  
  
Kneeling down to check the bottom drawer first, all that was in it seemed to be brochures for local stores or restaurants or what have you so that one was shut and he opened the middle drawer. The best thing he found in there were a few twist ties, he wasn't sure if they would be any good, but he took them just in case and moved to the top drawer. Which was just more papers.  
  
He groaned and made his way back to Sam, "well uh. I've one of our hunting knives... and I found twist ties..."  
  
Sam frowned looking at Dean, "Don't know if any of that will work, there really isn't anything better?"  
  
Dean grumbled a bit, "I didn't pack up a miniature hospital for this! All we got in the med kit are needles and string mostly!"  
  
Sam sighed and nodded, but a cry from Castiel had both men freezing in their spots.  
  
It was starting.  
  
Dean was left to 'catch' since it was his fault this was happening, but when Dean spoke, "Uh, is that really the head?" Sam couldn't help but to move to take a look.  
  
Sam stared at the odd shape, but didn't linger long when Castiel whimpered and he moved again to help him.   
  
It was at least another hour before the... thing... slid free.  
  
Dean spent about five minutes, at least, just staring at what looked like one big assed chicken egg on the mattress.  
  
A fucking egg! Dean wasn't sure if he should laugh hysterically or cry. And don't get him started on all the omelet jokes.  
  
Dean's hands shook as he finally reached down to pick up the egg, gasping as he felt some warm sensation trailing up his arms. It felt like something was coiling around him but there was nothing to be seen. Or rather two somethings letting him know whatever was inside was safe and healthy. He wasn't sure why but he felt there was a boy and a girl, but it made no sense to him at the moment, as it was just one egg.  
  
When the feeling faded Dean was left grinning as he held the egg close to himself. For some reason he didn't care it was an egg, it was his, well partly Cas's as well, but right now it was his.   
  
Sam was busy trying to keep Castiel comfortable after the ex-angel had fallen asleep, passing out from the labor, and he was leaving Sam to help clean up Castiel despite this 'being his fault'.  
  
Dean just carried the egg over to the other mattress, that was actually Sammy's, Using the towel set there to wipe the egg off before gently setting it down on the mattress.   
  
Dean found himself curling around it as his hand gently traced over it, it was large, maybe bigger than an ostrich egg even. He didn't know, not like he went around measuring them.  
  
Dean gently pulled the covers around the egg more, watching the egg for the time being.  
  
Dean was not sure how he knew what to do but he wasn't complaining.  
  
God he was so attached to this thing it was just strange.  
  
Sam came over once Castiel was cleaned up and tucked in watching Dean for a few moments before he grinned.  
  
Dean glanced up seeing the grin, and couldn't help but feel a little wary. "Uh, yea Sammy?"  
  
Sam chuckled a bit watching still, "I get to call you a penguin now."  
  
"What!?" Dean snapped feeling offended.  
  
Sam chuckled, "It's the father penguin that takes care of the egg."  
  
Dean growled and ignored him, pulling the pillow off the bed to chuck it at Sammy who retreated barking out laughter.  
  
Once Sammy was out of sight Dean's eyes went back to the egg. Trailing over the smooth white shell. As he looked he noticed faint lines of a very pale blue inlayed in patterns that suspiciously looked like Enochian.  
  
Dean curled around the egg more, pulling the blanket over himself and the egg. One last glance to Castiel was given before he fell asleep protectively curled around the egg.  
  
Dean didn't stir until he felt a weight on the bed and he lifted his head to see Castiel joining him on this bed, Dean grunted and shifted over to give Cas room to join him.  
  
Castiel slowly laid down, watching Dean curled around the egg with a bit of surprise. He glanced to Dean who just gave him a faint smile, and Castiel looked back down to the egg, his hand slowly moving to brush against the shell of it.   
  
Castiel was fairly certain it wasn't normal for humans to lay eggs, not to mention Castiel was fairly certain it was only human women who had the 'babies' anyhow. So how this came about to be, now that he was technically human, was unknown to him.   
  
Dean was still smiling even as he looked back down at the egg, so Castiel felt he was not angry about this at least. It made him feel a bit better about the whole thing.  
  
It wasn't like he meant for this to happen, he hadn't even thought it could.   
  
But now it had happened, and they were left unprepared. Castiel felt a pang of panic with the thought and he looked to Dean, the worry was probably on his face as Dean looked up and frowned.  
  
"Cas, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dean." The name sounded almost pained. The frown on Dean's face seemed to grow as Castiel took a breath to try and get his thoughts together.   
  
It didn't help, so he decided to just out with it.  
  
"We've nothing ready..." He stated weakly, looking back down to the egg Dean had tucked up against his chest protectively. "Where will the baby even sleep Dean?"  
  
Dean was able to hear the stress and the worry in Cas's voice so he just smiled. "Hey, relax. We've got a dresser drawer that'd work un-" He shut his mouth with a clack of teeth noticing the glare Castiel was giving him... "What?"  
  
"Our baby is not going to sleep in a dresser drawer Dean!"  
  
Dean groaned shaking his head, "Cas, relax. It'd only be for a night at the most... Just until we can get some supplies together."  
  
Castiel was very unhappy hearing that, but despite the glare he didn't complain again, he knew it would be more than a night... They would have to get back to the bunker most likely. There would be no where safer for a baby anyhow.  
  
Dean sighed, and slowly moved a hand watching Castiel's angry face turn to one of sorrow. "Hey Cas, man, don't worry. We're in this together. Although, it would have been nice to know... that ya know, you could have kids and shit. Would have avoided it..."  
  
"You don't want it?" Castiel's eyes once more meeting Dean's, eyes wide and full of sorrow.  
  
"Shit, Cas, that is not what I meant!" He sighed, lifting a hand to rub his face, the other still curled protectively around the egg. "What I meant was, we could have ya know, planned for a kid. When we weren't in the middle of hunting still. Dragging a kid to hunts, or leaving them behind isn't a life for a kid. Hell, me and Sammy grew up that way."  
  
Castiel frowned watching Dean, "But I like you and Sam."  
  
Dean chuckled, "Yea yea. We're awesome I know. But we have a shit load of baggage along with us. I'd rather my kid not have it too."  
  
Castiel gave a mute nod, once again looking down at the egg. "If it would make you happy Dean... I'll give up hunting with you and Sam...?"  
  
Dean made a face that Castiel wasn't able to interpret as he looked up at him once more.  
  
"Cas, if you quit I'm quittin'. Which means I'd make Sam quit. We're in this together."  
  
Castiel gave a weak nod looking back down at the egg, "So what do we do Dean?" he asked softly sounding a bit scared.  
  
Dean never knew how to handle Cas when he sounded so afraid. The last time was when he just turned human, the time before that was when he was still off his rocker.  
  
"We'll figure it out Cas, together. Don't worry right now."  
  
Castiel gave a faint nod, once again trusting everything to be figured out by Dean. While he did what he could to help he knew he was normally not the best at plans. Considering so many of the plans he's made have backfired upon him.  
  
Castiel remembered laying beside Dean, watching the egg with him, but he didn't remember falling asleep. So when he was waking up in an empty bed he jolted up to a sitting position.  
  
First thing he saw was Dean at the coffee table, eating, the egg surrounded by many blankets and tucked in nicely into one of those damn dresser drawers at Dean's side, his arm draped gently over the egg while he ate.  
  
Castiel slowly got up, only in a mild bit of pain from the 'egg laying' rather than 'birthing'. He came out to the area to have Sam pushing food into his hands and guiding him to sit beside Dean on the other side of the dresser drawer that was sitting on the coffee table. Castiel couldn't help but scootch closer his hand moving to gently brush over the egg, smiling softly as he glanced up seeing Dean's grin.  
  
They would be parents. At some point...  
  
"How long until this thing will hatch anyhow Cas?"  
  
Castiel looked surprised, and his brows furrowed as he thought on it. "I'm not entirely sure Dean. I was the youngest Angel for a long time, There was only a few instances I recall mentions of eggs, but I've never seen one of them before." He let his eyes glide over the Enochian markings, surprised to see they were a little darker than they had been before, "Perhaps the markings will get darker as the time grows closer? They're darker now than they'd been when I last looked." Which had been before his impromptu nap.  
  
Dean looked down at the egg, before looking up at Castiel, "Whats it have written on it anyhow?"  
  
Castiel tilted his head slowly moving the egg to be able to see all of the symbols and he smiled softly. "Appears to be a name."  
  
Dean stared at him and when the ex-angel didn't seem to be forthcoming he stared and cleared his throat, "Okay genius what is the name then?"  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled softly. "Jophiel."  
  
Dean blinked a few times staring at Castiel. "Uh... huh." Dean's eyes went to the egg looking down at it. Did he want to know if that was meant to be a girl or boys name?  
  
Dean looked up at Cas once more, "So, all those symbols is just one name huh?"  
  
"Well, no, there is another name."  
  
Dean stared at Castiel watching him levelly. "And you were planning on telling me the other name, right?"  
  
Castiel looked up to Dean and smiled softly, "It's Nathanael."  
  
"So... Jophiel and Nathanael? You're telling me we're having twins from this one fucking egg?"  
  
Castiel nodded looking back down to the egg, "It seems that way. It would be strange for a child to have more than one name, right?" Castiel looked up to Dean who gave a faint nod in answer.  
  
Two kids. Well shit. They weren't prepared for one let alone two. Dean wasn't sure how well this was going to go.   
  
Dean inhaled the rest of his food before he stood, watching Castiel's arm move to where his had been. He didn't like leaving the egg but he seriously needed to talk to Sammy.  
  
Who was being fucking Houdini again dammit! He looked in the bathroom not spotting him, and was about to go outside when he thought to check the bed. There was Sam passed out atop the covers. Oh yea. They sort of stole his bed last night, well okay he stole Sam's bed last night after Castiel passed out on theirs after laying the egg.  
  
Dean should have felt guilty but he didn't as he grabbed hold of the cover under Sammy, and yanked hard pulling and lifting to flip him off the bed.  
  
Sammy hit the floor with a yelp and Dean grinned down at him. "Mornin' Samsquatch."  
  
Sam looked up at him with bitch face, was it 37 or 48? It was hard to keep track these days there was just so many of them.  
  
"You're a jerk Dean."  
  
"Bitch, you're an uncle."  
  
Sam opened his mouth to protest, but just clamped it shut as it seemed to sink in. He really was an uncle now. To an egg. Which that was weird enough. "So uh, when, does it stop being an egg?"  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "They, Sammy, will be here whenever they'll be here, Cas isn't too sure how long it'll take."  
  
Sam slowly got up from the floor, staring at Dean confused, "Dean, there was one egg...?" He didn't recall Castiel having a second egg, unless he managed to pop out another when he wasn't looking?  
  
"Apparently it's twins in there."  
  
Sam just numbly nodded. Two babies in that egg? What were they, tiny? Wait... "How do you know it's twins?"  
  
"Castiel translated the Enochian markings on it for me. There's two names."  
  
Sam nodded slowly, "And those names would be?"  
  
"Jophiel and Nathanael."  
  
Sam raised a brow, "So what are you really going to call them?"  
  
Dean grinned, "Jo and Nate. I haven't told Cas that yet, but he's probably expecting it."  
  
Sam nodded, "Considering you call him Cas, yea he should be expecting just about anything coming out of your mouth."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Very funny Sammy." He moved, plopping to sit on the edge of the bed. "We need to get back to the bunker."  
  
Sam sighed moving to sit beside him, "Yea I figured you'd say that. Which is why I was trying to get some sleep, you jerk."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, "There is nothing wrong with Baby's back seat."  
  
Sam looked at him making a face, "Of course you would know that, wouldn't you Dean?"  
  
Dean feigned innocence as he moved, slowly stretching after he stood once more. "Soon as Cas is done eating I want to hit the road."  
  
"Yea okay, what are we doing with the egg again?"  
  
Dean made a face, figures Sam would think of that where he didn't. Sometimes he got pissed when Sam flaunted his bigger brain. "Uh, Steal the dresser drawer?"  
  
Sam gave him another bitch face. Dean just shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know Sam okay?"  
  
Sam sighed, moving to lay on the bed again. "Give Cas time to finish eating, let me have a nap and you go buy a damn car seat for the ride. I'm pretty sure even you can handle that."  
  
Dean wanted to snap, but he was right, a car seat would work, right? Just strap the egg into it... Yea, that should work.  
  
Dean left a sleeping Sam to go back over to Cas, "Hey," He couldn't help but pause in his words to lean down as Cas looked up kissing him softly for a moment, chuckling as he leaned back. "I'm going to go out for a bit. Get something for the egg to be safer in the car. If you need anything wake Sam, yea?"  
  
Castiel nodded, "of course Dean."  
  
"And call if he can't help, right?"  
  
"Of. Course. Dean." Castiel snapped a bit, glaring up at the man, his eyes telling Dean to go already so he can get back sooner.  
  
Dean was chuckling, unable to help running a hand over the egg lightly smiling at the warm feeling of it under his hand. "Dad will be back you two." It might have been his imagination, but he was pretty sure he felt a faint thump under his hand that had him smiling as he slowly pulled away.  
  
Once he was out of the small room his smile faded and he was hightailing it to the impala. Something deep inside of him was trying to claw at him to get him back to the egg. He wasn't sure why he felt he had to hurry to get back, but he wasn't going to fight against it.  
  
Dean was pissed. Here he was, standing inside a store, staring at god only knows how many different fucking car seats there were. Forward facing, back facing. Full, halves. What the actual Fuck?  
  
Dean was practically growling as he was looking at them, trying to find one. when a woman came up to him his eye probably twitched when she asked, "How may I help you Sir?"  
  
Dean took a slow breath, slowly he turned and put on his best shit-eating grin he could in that moment. "No I enjoy not knowing what the hell I'm looking for in your store."  
  
She seemed to take a moment to let that sink in, and her eyes glanced over the different car seats he was looking at. She cleared her throat, "How old is your baby?"  
  
Dean wasn't sure how to answer that. Technically it wasn't even 'born' yet, it was just an egg. "Uh new born, very new born." he muttered softly looking back to all the different car seats.  
  
She smiled softly, "Well, are you looking for just a car seat, or would you like one that doubles as a carrier?"  
  
They fucking have those? Dean looked to her in surprise, "Uh, the doubling thing would be great."  
  
She nodded and motioned him to follow her to another aisle.   
  
When they got there he found a few different types of something once more, but she pulled one of the sample set ups off the top shelf to show him, "This is our best model."  
  
Dean looked at it, slowly taking it from her to look at it. Turning it in his hands slightly deciding it felt sturdy enough, he tried to picture the egg sitting in it, and he knew it would fit well enough with a little bit of wiggle room.  
  
She smiled watching him, "It has a conceal flap also," she showed him how to pull it down and around, it hid the entire view of where a baby would be laying, "It's to keep them out of the sun, and also to help with a sensory overload for new babies."  
  
Dean was just nodding stupidly, that was even more helpful, people would think they had a baby and not a damn egg in the thing. If asked they could just say he was quiet normally, or just sleeping.  
  
Dean let her set it back on the shelf and he decided to ask, "What, if... your baby is like, really small? Would it be to big? Or I dunno, would padding work?"  
  
She gave him a strange look, but seeing the anguish on his face she smiled softly, "It can hold a premature baby well enough, just use extra blankets to hold your little one better" she was guessing wrong but Dean wasn't about to correct her by saying 'no its just a wobbly egg' he wasn't a moron.  
  
"Uh, thanks, yea I'll get that then.. Thanks."  
  
She smiled warmly giving a nod of her head picking up the box, "Do you have blankets and clothes? Or even any toys?"  
  
Dean looked at her a bit confused, but oh right. He almost forgot she didn't know it was an egg. "Uh, no, but that's uh, mom's job... Though maybe a few blankets wouldn't hurt." Then they wouldn't have to steal the motel's towels...  
  
She smiled giving a nod leading him over to a pile of folded things, "Boy or girl?"  
  
Dean was at a loss again, oh god. If he said both, she'd think he was a lunatic wanting only one. "Uhm, we don't want anything gender specific." Smooth Dean, he gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one.  
  
She nodded, "We have some soft yellows, and greens, there's a few reds as well if you're interested?"  
  
"Uh, how about you give me two of each of those, then I'll just return what mom doesn't want, and that way we'd have a spare."  
  
She nodded getting two yellows, greens, and reds and she smiled, "Anything else?"   
  
Dean sighed, "I really hope not."  
  
She gave a soft laugh and led him to the register, the woman there taking the blankets she handed her and he also set down the box for the car seat carrier thing.  
  
One card swipe later he was headed out of there with the items, tossing them into the back of the impala, gently of course he'd hate to break the new carrier, he was in the drivers seat and practically peeling out of the parking lot to get back to the motel.  
  
When he got there he was inside with the new finds and dropping them by the couch as he went over to the beds. Sammy was zonked out, but what made Dean smile was Cas napping wrapped lightly around their egg.  
  
He had to admit it was adorable. He just wouldn't do it out loud.  
  
After a quick glance at Sammy, to make sure he was sleeping and wouldn't catch him being 'touchy feely' wanting a photo of Cas with the egg, he pulled his phone out, deciding to snap a photo of Cas curled up around the egg. Saving it to both the phone memory, and the SD card.  
  
Then for good measure put the passed out Sammy's finger up his nose and took a picture of that as well. Which he also doubled saved it as well, since you never know when you'll need it. Blackmail that is.  
  
After he put his phone away, he slowly sat on the edge of the bed Cas was sleeping on, letting his hand slide up the other man's arm up to his shoulder, "Hey Cas, I'm back."  
  
Castiel made a noise before he started to actually move, looking up at Dean he gave a soft smile. "Good." was what he gave before his blue eyes were looking down at their egg.   
  
Dean watched as Cas moved his hand, fingers going over the markings, "They're even darker now." he whispered softly. They were getting dark quickly.  
  
Dean nodded, "Get ready to go, I got a carrier to put the egg in, and some blankets, up to you which ones you want to use now."  
  
Castiel gave a nod quietly getting up, Dean watched as he scooped the egg up securely into his arms before going back to the other area of the room.  
  
Dean watched long enough to watch the distaste on Cas's face as he put the egg into the dresser drawer again nestled in the towels and blankets there.   
  
Dean turned standing and started shaking Sam, "Don't make me flip you out of your bed again."  
  
Sam groaned slowly getting up, "okay okay, stop I'm up."  
  
Dean chuckled and pulled Sammy up and gave him a nudge to the bathroom as he went to Cas to help him with setting up the carrier.   
  
Thankfully it only took one pinched finger and only one rage fit to get all the pieces together.  
  
When finished, Dean watched as Cas took one of the green blankets to nestled into the seating area of the carrier then gently set the egg into the 'nest' of a blanket. When he was done with that he used one of the red blankets to go around the sides to help support the egg. To top it all off he used the yellow one to gently cover the egg to hold in warmth.  
  
Dean smiled softly as he watched him, it was adorable watching the ex-angel go through the extra measures to keep their egg safe.  
  
The 'egg' still sounded weird to him in his head, but soon enough it'd be two babies, so he would just deal with it, for now at least.  
  
Sam finally stumbled up behind him finally getting his ass out of the shower. "So, ready to go you two?"  
  
Dean nodded moving to grab the duffel bags and tossed them at Sammy. "I'll get the carrier, Cas make sure we're not missing anything?"  
  
Castiel nodded, slowly getting up as Dean bent over to the carrier sitting on the coffee table, closing up the cover just in case a blanket slips away. That and he didn't think people normally fully covered their babies so he didn't need anyone seeing that, right?  
  
Once everything and everyone was in the impala, Castiel was sitting sort of curling against the carrier strapped in the back, and Sam took the front passenger seat.   
  
Dean started the impala, and that started their trek back to the bunker.  
  
Nine hours later had them pulling into the back route to get into the large garage of the bunker. Dean had to nearly pry himself off his seat, sore and stiff from staying there for so long.  
  
Sam had on a glued-bitch-face due to Dean having ignored him for the last three hours about wanting to stop. Really he wasn't going to stop just so he could stretch his legs. Especially when he could have done it when they stopped about five hours ago so Cas could stretch his!  
  
Sam headed straight into the deeper part of the bunker while Dean moved to help Cas out of the car with the carrier. It was cute that Cas didn't want to leave the egg alone in the car even for a few seconds. Dean thought it was adorable, even when he was the one who had to stay in the car earlier during the leg stretch break. For some reason Castiel didn't want Sam left alone with the egg even though Sam wanted to stay in the car at that time. Who was he to deny his ex-angel? Exactly. So he had stayed in the car despite wanting to get out and stretch back at their pit stop.  
  
Their bags were left in the trunk, well except the bag with the remaining three blankets. They could possibly need them. The hunting supplies could wait.  
  
So letting Castiel carry the blankets, he carried the carrier into the bunker, trying not to get too annoyed by Cas telling him to be careful of this and that. He's walked into the bunker how many times with bigger shit than a carrier in his hands? But he held his tongue, this was Castiel's first egg, considering he hadn't even known he was with one. You'd think a guy who laid a fucking egg before would have known about the signs for the next time, right?  
  
When they finally reached the room he and Cas had been sharing he gently set the carrier on the bed as he stretched groaning at a few pops from his stiff joints. "Well, if you're cool with it I'm going to get a shower?"  
  
Castiel simply nodded moving and sitting next to the egg, "of course Dean." He moved gently pulling the cover off and lowering the blanket to gasp. "Dean!"  
  
Dean did a 180 from his attempt to get to the bathroom and came back over, to find the Enochian marks were nearly black at this point, and there were a few hairline cracks on the egg. "I uh, didn't... drive too rough did I?"  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean with a faint smile, "No Dean, it's going to hatch very soon."  
  
Dean seemed to relax some nodding a bit, his body moved to sit down on the bed at the other side of the carrier. The shower could wait, this was way more important.  
  
It seemed like forever, but in reality probably only a few minutes before the cracks started to grow and as if the little ones were tired of waiting, the shell seemed to burst outwards into tiny pieces.  
  
Castiel and Dean both moved forward to grab one of the flailing children. Dean ended up with a little girl with soft blond baby fuzz atop her head, Dean was grinning down at the little girl. He wasn't bothered at all by the two pale blond wings flapping somewhat uselessly against his hands. The eyes looking up at him were currently baby blues, which had his full attention.   
  
That is until he heard a sound from the other one and he looked up to see if his son was alright.   
  
He was met with the sight of Castiel holding the little boy against him, a wide grin on his face. The little one also had blond pale hair, but you could already make out the lining of freckles along his shoulders. The wings on the boys back were a lot darker in comparison to his sister. They were a black or slim chance of a very dark brown, it was hard to tell considering the wings were still a bit wet from the ... egg goo? Dean didn't want to try to figure out what to call the slime the kids were covered in. He just didn't want to go there, so he wasn't going to.  
  
When the little boy fussed again Castiel moved him closer fingers starting to groom through the tiny feathers. Dean watched in slight fascination as it quieted the little boy down.  
  
When the little girl he held started to fuss in his place, he moved to hold her as Cas held the boy and started running his fingers gently through the feathers of her wings. Smiling as it eased her into settling down once more.  
  
After the grooming was done Castiel slowly started to get up and Dean mimic'd his movement.  
  
"They need fed Dean... I.. I'm not..."   
  
Dean just smiled softly, "Hey relax, relax. We've got something that'll work certainly, yea? I'll go tell Sammy he needs to hurry into town for us though." His hand gently patted the naked behind of his daughter, "Would love to have diapers on these before they start messing."  
  
Castiel looked at him frowning some, but before he could complain there was a flurry of feathers and a grinning Gabe was standing in the room. How the heck he managed to do that neither of them had a clue.  
  
Dean had a feeling he'd been stalking them the entire drive. He wouldn't put it past the trickster.  
  
But what was better to see than Gabe was the bag he was setting down on the bed for them. "Dean-o you're an idiot." He stated calmly as he pulled out a package of what looked like diapers, and then two bottles and a canister that had large letters of "Baby Formula" printed on it.  
  
Dean sighed, "Well, I guess I can let you hold your new niece?" He glanced to Castiel to make sure it was alright with him, and with a nod Gabriel was soon gently taking the little girl who barely fussed from the movement and was quickly falling back asleep.  
  
Dean left them to deal with diapers and all that while he took the bottles and formulas to the kitchen.  
  
It took a while, but he managed to get the formula heating in a bowl on the stove stirring it near constantly and checking the temperature of it frequently.  
  
Once it was warm enough off it came from the heat and into the bottles. He shook the bottles for a moment to make sure the formula was fully dissolved in before heading back, letting the bubbles settle as he headed back to his bedroom.  
  
When he returned he raised a brow.  
  
Gabriel was laughing softly, the little girl awake and laughing as well as he kept playing with her toes and babbled at her. Seriously, who would have thought Gabe would have been a good uncle?  
  
But what didn't surprise Dean, was both children still didn't have diapers on. He sighed, but took his daughter from Gabe despite his complaint, he made quick work of getting the diaper on. Thankfully that whole shapeshifter incident before, had him a bit knowledgeable about this.  
  
Once her diaper was on he gently handed her back to her uncle, then despite the actual whine that came from Castiel he gently took their son. He put a diaper on their son just as easily as he did their daughter, and then he was offering him back to his... Should he consider Cas his wife or some shit now?  
  
"So, uh, Gabe, Cas... You do know how to feed a kid right?"  
  
Gabe rolled his eyes, "Dean, please, I practically raised Cassie here."  
  
Castiel on the other hand looked at Dean with this scared expression.  
  
Dean handed one bottle to Gabe who set about feeding the little girl as he took the other bottle over to Cas, "hey relax, it's easy and I'll teach you, come on sit down."  
  
Castiel nodded sitting down and Dean gently guided his one arm into holding the little boy fully, then handed Cas the bottle, "Here, just keep it tipped up and don't let him eat too quickly, if he does take it from him long enough for him to get a breath, okay?"  
  
Castiel was slowly nodding, offering the little one the bottle who was soon latched on and making Castiel smile.  
  
"There ya go Cas, not so hard, right?"  
  
Castiel just nodded, not taking his eyes away from his baby.  
  
Dean left Castiel to feed the little one as his gaze went back to Gabe, who now had the little girl up on his shoulder, gently patting her back and Dean grinned at the pretty impressive belch she gave.  
  
Gabriel chuckled softly while gently setting her back down in his arms, "That definitely comes from your daddy there little one." Gabe gave Dean a glance before looking back down to her. "But don't worry, I'll teach you plenty of things to earn my place as best uncle."  
  
Dean gave a bit of a snort, "Right, have fun with that, Sammy actually lives here ya know."  
  
Gabe looked accusingly around the room, "Oh I'm sorry? Has he gone invisible? Or does he not give two shits about being an uncle?"  
  
Dean huffed shaking his head, "Sam didn't get any sleep last night due to giving up his bed for us, while Cas was asleep on our bed."  
  
Gabriel huffed, "I was awake all night too, ya know, who do you think kept Sammoose awake?"  
  
Dean gave him an unconvinced look, before the angel finally groaned, "Well I helped!" Gabe practically shouted with a huff, "I did keep him awake even if he didn't know it was me!" Gabriel adjusted the little girl who felt like a dead weight now that she was sleeping, "I may, or may not have, kept making things make noise."  
  
Dean shook his head and glanced to Castiel who finished feeding the little one, "You need to burp him Cas."  
  
The look he received had him shaking his head with a fond smile, guiding the ex-angel into taking the little boy to his shoulder, "Now, gently rub and pat on his back until he burps."  
  
Castiel gave a nod, gently doing as instructed, Dean looked away long enough to watch Gabe moving his daughter to the bed, atop the mattress. "You need a bed for them Dean-o."  
  
Dean sighed, "yea, gonna have to go do that. I should go wake Sammy..."  
  
Just then a startled sound came from Cas as he was pulling the little one away from his shoulder, "Dean!"  
  
Dean moved over quickly worried, but instead just laughed at the spit-up on his shoulder, "Uh, yea that happens sometimes, sorry Cas."   
  
Dean chuckled, cradling his little boy in his arms as he took him to lay beside his sister as he was quickly falling asleep then handed Cas one of his old shirts, offering it to him which Cas shook his head.  
  
"I'll get a shower Dean. I'll Wake Sam for you afterwards, stay with them?"  
  
Dean nodded, "Yea of course Cas."  
  
Castiel left and Dean found himself in a room with his two sleeping children and Gabriel grinning at him.  
  
Dean could only take it for so long before he snapped out a sharp, "What!?"  
  
Gabriel just whistled turning his head from side to side before finally looking down at the two little ones. "Nothing, just nothing Dean-o. I guess I can't tease your libido anymore considering you managed to make two in one shot, eh?"  
  
Dean's face probably turned a shade of red he would never admit to if asked about it. "well, uh." Shit, what the hell was he suppose to say to that? Right, "Means I can tease yours more then, considering your little brother had two in one shot?"  
  
"Dean please, I have six kids."  
  
Dean looked to him surprised, "I don't want to know, for the love of god keep it to yourself."  
  
Gabriel laughed softly, shaking his head, "well don't stroke your ego I had twins at one point also there Dean-o, come to think of it, must come from our side of the family."  
  
Dean groaned, "Just shut up you winged idiot."  
  
Gabriel chuckled softly shaking his head as he stretched some, "Well as fun as this is, I have a few things to attend to. I'll be back later of course, Need to be the favorite uncle~" Then he was just gone.  
  
Dean was grumbling a bit, but it faded off and was replaced with a smile as he carefully laid on the bed beside the two sleeping babies.   
  
It'd been surprising as all hell, but he couldn't be happier.   
  
When a sound was given he looked to his little boy who was trying to shift starting to whimper as he was starting to wake, Dean realized why and gently lifted him, the black feather appendages  gave a few flaps before settling down once more and Dean gently laid him down careful to not pin the wing again.  
  
Once he was asleep once more Dean once again relaxed just watching over them. He wasn't sure how long he laid there just watching them, but Cas was soon back laying on the bed on the other side of them with a soft smile.  
  
Dean looked up as Cas started to speak, "I woke Sam, asked him if he would go with you to get a few things, but Sam insisted he would just do it for you."  
  
Dean gave a faint nod, pulling out his phone long enough to send a text of 'No flowery shit, not even for my daughter Sammy!'  
  
It was perhaps thirty minutes later he got a text back, 'Are you sure Dean? They're Hawaiian.'  
  
Dean made a face at his phone, ignoring Cas's raised brow as he replied, 'So help me if anything comes home with flowers on it I will break your face. Your. Face.'  
  
It was perhaps just a few more minutes before he got another reply, 'So no flowers fine, that means no cars also, right Dean?'  
  
That son of a Bitch. Dean wanted to throw his phone. Sam knew damn well he liked cars. 'If they're cartoony shit cars well no, But real cars? Fuck Yes Sammy. If I find out they got something like that and you didn't buy it, I will still break your face. You hear me?'  
  
It wasn't even a minute before, 'Jeeze Dean, You sure have a fetish with breaking Faces. Is that why you kiss Cas so hard?'  
  
Dean started to type a response, but quickly erased it. He wasn't sure how to reply to that, without ruining his chance of Sam actually getting something decent for the two kids. He could just picture Sam getting those stupid flower prints to spite him.  
  
So after a moment of thinking he finally sent back, 'do something stupid I'll find someone to break your face like that and you wont like it.'  
  
It was a long fifteen minutes before his phone suddenly blinged twice, and what he saw nearly made him want to condemn Sam to never coming back into the bunker.   
  
Two blankets, one with the grossest ever flower prints all over it in ugly rainbow colors on top of an even uglier puke green. Then a not as horrendous but still gaudy pale blue with cartoon cars all over it.  
  
Dean felt like weeping from the overall audacity of his brother to even consider teasing him with the damn images.  
  
'Sammy, I may love you. But if you come home with those ever-fucking-hideous things I won't let you in. I swear to god, and you know I don't even like doing that!'  
  
An hour had gone by and Dean felt his insides twisting. Those hideous things were going to come home with him. He would be stuck looking at them over his kids until he had time to replace the stupid things.   
  
Dean finally gave up on the waiting game and put his phone into his pocket finally turning his attention to Cas to only smile as he found the ex-angel asleep slightly curled around their twins.  
  
Jo and Nate were just perfect. They were both sleeping so soundly, and watching them with their mother was a sight he didn't think he'd ever grow tired of.  
  
Dean sighed contently, as he let his head rest on his arm, watching his... his family for awhile longer before the exhaustion from the day before on their hunt caught up to him and he fell asleep.   
  
When Dean awoke it was to the feeling of being smothered against a plastic bag, he practically threw it off to find Sam just lifting it instead of letting the contents go sprawling, "The Hell Sammy?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled, "I'd been calling your name for like, ten minutes."  
  
Dean gave him a disbelieving look but shrugged it off as he sat up rubbing his face and turning to see Cas slowly waking from the noise, but the two little ones were thankfully still asleep.  
  
Dean slowly looked up at Sam frowning, "Please, for the love of our family, tell me you didn't get those stupid blankets."  
  
Sam rose a brow, "Here I am arms loaded with bags of stuff and you're worried about two blankets? Seriously Dean, there's more stuff in the car, get off your ass and go get some."  
  
Dean grumbled getting to his feet, having a feeling if he snooped in bags out in the car he'd get caught looking to see if he got those blankets, but if he did Sammy probably already had them on him, the bastard.  
  
After three, and a half, trips later had everything Sam bought in the bunker piled around Castiel who was happily going through things already.  
  
Dean chuckled softly, pleased to still having no sign of those awful blankets anywhere.  
  
Dean just finished bringing in the last few boxes when Castiel seemed to be upon him begging him to get the cribs setup, with a groan he nodded, "okay okay, down tiger."  
  
Dean left a slightly grumpy Cas to go through things while he went to the boxes of the two cribs. Thankfully Sam followed him over and offered his help.  
  
Three pinched fingers, one throbbing thumb, and hours of anger later, had two cribs set up and ready for the two kids. Dean had turned to tell Cas, who was all ready there with bed supplies and pushing past him to put tiny sheets onto the equally tiny mattresses.  
  
He was just happier than horse shit that there was still no sign of those awful blankets.  
  
Dean was just finally moving to sit down to take a breather from having gotten the cribs up when Castiel was pulling at his arm again. Dean groaned, but when Cas asked him to help put the kids in their new beds, he only nodded with a soft smile gently lifting his daughter as Castiel lifted their son to put them into their respective beds.  
  
Once the twins were tucked in Dean sighed, "May I get some sleep now?"  
  
Castiel made a face, "But Dean..." The ex-angel looked over to where there were a few other boxes of things and Dean's gaze followed.   
  
"Shit Cas, I don't think they need the walkers right this second."  
  
Castiel looked up at him frowning, looking like he was about to snap, so Dean lifted his hands in surrender, "Yes Bossy, I'm getting to it now."   
  
Dean scampered quickly to the boxes before Cas could let loose some of that fury he had.  
  
Thankfully once again, Sam was willing to help him.  
  
After hours of putting different things together Dean sighed loudly and dramatically, "Caaaaas, can I please just take a nap now?"  
  
Castiel looked over, inspecting what they put together, and he seemed pleased as he nodded. "Thank you Dean."  
  
Dean gave him a light grin before going over to the bed, not caring one bit there was still piled baby stuff on it and tucked himself into the emptiest spot and sighed enjoying the soft pillow under his head.  
  
Sleep, glorious sle-  
  
A baby's cry had him twitch, physically twitch.  
  
Dean lifted his head with a groan to glare as Castiel was gently lifting their daughter out of her crib as she fussed, gently rocking her and making soothing noises.  
  
Sam decided to go over to help Cas who looked at a loss as she continued to cry. When he found out why he smirked, "Hey Dean come teach mom here how to change a diaper."  
  
Dean groaned, forcing himself off the mattress grumbling as he went over, thankful they put up the two changing tables at least.   
  
As Castiel gently laid her down for him he watched as Sam fetched what he would need, then they went through the joy of changing their first diaper.  
  
Castiel thankfully was able to handle it with minimal instruction. Soon as Cas had their girl quieted down and going back to sleep Dean was collapsing back into bed.   
  
Dean didn't know how much sleep he got, but when he was waking up it was to Sam muttering curses which made him want to smack him. Really, kids now, his kids, Sammy needed to watch his mouth.  
  
Dean forced himself up and out of bed to find Sam rocking a fussing boy as Castiel was soothing their daughter.   
  
These two were very un-angel-like in the god awful sounds they could make.  
  
Dean took the boy from Sam and he quieted instantly and he smirked, "Ha Sammy you just suck."  
  
Sam just made a bitch face shaking his head and went to the door, "I'll get some formula."  
  
Dean sighed but smiled down at his son tilting his head as he noticed. "They're a lot bigger than they were before I took a nap..." He looked over to Castiel in question.  
  
"They're growing Dean, it's normal."  
  
"Not at this rate!" Dean grumbled holding his little boy against his chest. The little guy looked like he was a two month old, not just one born a couple days ago.  
  
Before Sam got back Nate, and their daughter Jo were both fussing once more and making quite the racket. Dean was ready to go find his brother when he finally returned.  
  
Adjusting Nate in his arms he took one of the bottles and set about feeding him as Sam went to Cas to help get him started on feeding Jo.  
  
Dean vaguely wondered if Jo Harvelle would like that he is sort of calling his daughter after her. He liked to think she'd be proud. Especially with the set of lungs on their little one.  
  
When finished feeding them, Dean and Cas both used towels on their shoulders before burping their two. Once again little Jo gave one heck of a belch while little Nate gave more spit up than anything else.  
  
Dean wondered vaguely if he could have their daughter next time. Baby spit was just gross man.  
  
Once fed both were fairly awake and Dean noticed, that they both seemed to have not so great smelling diapers. He made a face at his daughter, "Man girl, weren't you just changed an hour ago?" She just seemed to grin up at him and made a soft noise that had him smiling.  
  
Dean changed Nate while Cas changed Jo, and soon enough they had fresh diapers on and Dean was looking through the different clothes Sam had brought.   
  
Dean made a few faces at the shit Sam brought; who bought their kid a shirt that said 'momma is raising me right'? Just because a parent bought it didn't make it true. And what about dad? Yea, the one for dad was 'daddy doesn't know I'm here right now' Way to go world. Make the father seem useless.   
  
Digging through he was about to give up hope when something was being handed to him. Dean looked up and couldn't stop the smile getting onto his face as he noticed the hopeful look on Castiel's face as he offered him what was a onesie in a pale yellow color with a large bee on the chest.   
  
Dean nodded taking it from Cas looking at it for a moment before he frowned a bit, "Uhm, just now realizing...",  
  
Dean looked up at Cas and Sam, "They have wings, how is this stuff suppose to go on exactly?"  
  
Sam made a face as if he were suddenly constipated and left the room making Dean raise a brow. Did he eat something bad for breakfast or what?   
  
Castiel seemed to be having a small meltdown as he was just now realizing this. He had wings also, but not at the same time. It was very complicated, and he never heard of even half angel children having wings, this was new to even him.  
  
But a flutter of wings and the return of Sam had Dean turning to stare at Sam who was there standing beside Balthazar.  
  
Well... At least it wasn't Gabriel?  
  
Balthazar chuckled walking over to Castiel smiling at the little girl, "Quite the cute ones, hmm, little brother?" He smiled softly watching the little girl for a moment longer, and then looked to Dean who was just still staring at him. "Oh come now Dean don't look at me like that, Sam asked for my help." He opened up his hands in a gesture, "And TaDa, here I am."   
  
Dean sighed, "Fine, but why are you here then?"  
  
Balthazar chuckled, "Well Deanie-weenie, I'm here because Sam asked for me. Can't you get your monkey brain to wrap around that?"  
  
Dean turned to stare at Sam accusingly, who lifted his hands up. "Dean, he can help."  
  
Dean practically growled, "Since when are you buddy-buddy with angel-nuts here?"  
  
"Since he's helped us out quite a few times Dean, so shut up and let him help."  
  
Dean grumbled and looked to Balthazar, "So what exactly are you going to do?"  
  
The angel gave a grin, "This." He snapped his fingers, and it seemed nothing happened and Dean glared. "What exactly was that?"  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Check out those clothes now you dimwit."  
  
Dean frowned but looked down at it a bit surprised. Well hell. Dean carried his son over to one of the changing tables to gently set him down to look at the onesie better. While it looked essentially the same, where as it use to go over the head, it now opened up on the back, and went on like doll clothing.  
  
Shut up, Dean only knows this thanks to Jo, don't you dare accuse him of otherwise.  
  
Coaxing his son's hands into the sleeves he slid it on, gently lifting him to gently maneuver it around his back, there was a large gap on the back leaving plenty of room for the growing wings, and then it velcroed above and below where the wings met at his upper back.  
  
Dean gently laid his son back down to do the clasps at the bottom of the onesie that covered the diaper, then he was gently picking him up, looking to Balthazar. He made a bit of a face but with a breath, he muttered a "Thanks." It helped, a lot, but that didn't make him any happier about apologizing.  
  
Balthazar only grinned, plopping down onto Dean's dresser a drink in his hand that Dean wasn't going to bother questioning where it came from. "Well Dean, I would assume this the best time as any, to say that, I'm sort of dating your brother."  
  
Dean resembled a fish out of water for a few moments looking back and forth between the angel and his brother, stunned and unsure of what to say.  
  
Sam sighed, shaking his head, "I was pretty sure we weren't going to tell him Balt."  
  
Balthazar laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, maybe but his face is pretty ridiculous right now, don't you agree?"  
  
Sam shook his head watching as Dean numbly walked over to the crib to lay his son down for the moment before the numb feeling in his arms made him drop him. "Sammy, a word?" He turned storming out of the room dragging Sam out with him.  
  
Sam gave another one of his bitch faces as Dean turned on him glaring, "The hell Sammy!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "You don't have any right to bitch at me Dean. Or need I remind you of your ex-angel lover who you have kids with now?"  
  
Dean frowned more, "You can date, Sam, that's not the issue. But Damn it, Balthazar? And you didn't even think it was a good idea to tell me?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean relax. We're not doing anything that we shouldn't. Besides, considering how everything is? You should be thanking me for dating him. He probably wouldn't have helped other wise."  
  
Dean frowned, grumbling, "But you should have told me Sam."  
  
"Like you told me about Cas? No, wait. You didn't tell me, I had to fucking walk in on that shit."  
  
Dean was too grumpy about this whole thing to bother feeling sorry for that, in his defense he honestly thought Sam would have taken longer.   
  
Dean sighed, taking a breath. "well, I know now. I better not hear anything Sammy. That's just. Ugh, you're my little brother."  
  
"And you think I enjoyed hearing my older brother getting it on? Dean you're an ass."  
  
Dean just gave a shrug, "That's my rules Sammy take it or leave it."  
  
"And what if I wanted to leave it?"  
  
Dean made a face, as if he hadn't even imagined Sam even thinking of taking that route. "Dude, Sam, don't. Just don't."  
  
Sam shook his head, "You're an asshole Dean." But he headed back into the bedroom, and since Dean knew now Sam went over and leaned against Balthazar.  
  
Dean took a moment longer standing in the door, glancing over the room. It was hard to believe this was in fact his room. It looked more like a nursery now with an adults shit randomly tossed in.  
  
For some reason that didn't really bother him in the least.  
  
Dean finally walked into what was once just his and Cas's room and went over to the man still holding his daughter, his arm gently went around Cas as he looked down at her, she was smiling up at both of them, and Dean momentarily forgot about the shit storm that was his brother.  
  
Balthazar finally moved, getting off the dresser, "As lovely as this all is chaps, I've got to go, places to go, things to do all that stuff. If you need anything Cassie, do tell me."  
  
Castiel looked over to Balthazar and gave a faint nod, "Thank you brother." he spoke gently.  
  
Balthazar gave a slight nod with a smile before he turned, giving Sam a quick kiss before he pulled away and vanished to head off to wherever he was going.  
  
"So, Sam." Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother, "How, did you two get to be together? And When man?" Dean wasn't trying to be a dick, he was curious.  
  
Sam groaned, looking off to a side. "Dean."  
  
Dean shook his head, "No Sam, I'm not trying to be a dick, I want to know. Honestly want to know. We never spent much time with Balthazar, so how did... You two even start?"  
  
Sam looked to Dean, watching him for a few moments, trying to decide if he was being serious, but after a few moments he sighed softly, rubbing his face a bit. "It's kind of complicated Dean." Sam finally muttered softly.  
  
Dean rose a brow, "How complicated can it be Sam? Just tell me."  
  
Sam watched Dean for a moment more before he shrugged, "He helped me with that one spell, and after that I just, talked to him about things, and it went from there, okay?"  
  
Dean frowned, "That's as vague as vague can be. Why don't you want me to know Sam?"  
  
"Because it's really not any of your damn business Dean." Sam snapped, glaring a bit. "You don't need to butt into my life every second of it. There's some things I don't have to tell you, and I don't plan on telling you."  
  
Dean frowned, what the hell crawled up Sam's ass? Dean watched his younger brother for a long moment before he smirked. "You don't remember how it started, do you?"  
  
Sam's face contorted from surprise to anger, and it finally settled upon a bitch face, was it 93, or 28?  
  
"Shut up Dean."  
  
"I'm right ya bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Dean stood for a moment more before he laughed softly. "It's fine Sam... I don't think I could answer when it exactly began with Cas either."  
  
Sam glared at him for a moment more before he sighed, deflating. "I don't know how it happened, it just did, so can you please leave it alone now Dean?"  
  
"Yea Sammy, don't worry." Dean chuckled, glancing over to the cribs where the twins were both still sleeping. He watched for a moment more before he sighed, "I'm going to finally get a shower, if Cas needs help with the twins, can I count on you Sam?"  
  
Sam nodded, "Yea, sure Dean."  
  
Dean got what he needed and made it to the bathroom uninterrupted this time.  
  
When he finished in the shower he dried off, got dressed and came back to his room to glare. "Sam!"   
  
Sam jolted up from where he was laying up, "What!?"  
  
Dean glared at him more. "I asked you to be able to help, not to take a damn nap on my bed you ass."  
  
Sam groaned, "You said if Cas needed help, he's got this covered." Sam got up from the bed grumbling as he did so. "I don't see the big deal."  
  
"The big deal? Sam, they're your neice and nephew you moron. You don't just sleep when you're asked to watch them!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "You didn't ask me to watch them Dean, you asked me to help Cas if he needed help. Cas would have let me know if he needed it."  
  
"Sam you're an idiot. Out of my room."  
  
"Dean."  
  
"I said OUT"  
  
"okay, okay, chill out." Sam escaped from the room before Dean could get more pissed.  
  
"Sam had a point Dean, you didn't ask him specifically to watch the twins."  
  
"Cas, not you too."  
  
Cas gave a shrug, watching their sleeping children, standing by the cribs. "It's what it is Dean."  
  
Dean sighed, groaning, in other words Cas wanted him to apologize to Sam. Well, that wasn't going to happen at the moment. He walked over joining Cas in watching the kids. Surprised again. "Shit they're bigger."  
  
"Dean, I told you they're growing."  
  
"And I told you, humans don't grow at this rate. It's freaky. One minute they looked like a new born, now they look like one year olds, shit, why did we even bother with cribs?" He frowned, glancing at all the other stuff he had to put together as well from Cas's insisting on it. Would they get to use any of it?  
  
Castiel sighed, "It may seem fast for you, but for angels? They would have been up and walking around all ready. They're growing slower than I'm use to."  
  
Dean frowned. Well crap. "Angels really grow fast then huh? How do you get the bonding time in and all that?"  
  
Castiel looked at Dean, a brow raised. "Angels get all the bonding they need from our father. There is no need for us to bond to each other like humans do with their children."  
  
Dean frowned, "So, you don't want to bond with our kids?"  
  
Castiel sighed, "That's, not what I was saying Dean. Physically, we don't need the time for bonding, it's... I guess the word you would use, is programmed in."  
  
Castiel turned from Dean enough to look down at their children, and he smiled a bit. "I have enjoyed them growing slower, getting a chance to take care of them.. I've enjoyed it." He repeated the word enjoyed, but it was the best word Castiel could think of to answer Dean.  
  
Dean sighed, shaking his head a little. Angels were weird. He wondered if he would have to deal with his kids not understanding things like Cas had at the beginning of knowing him. Or would it be normal teaching kids things? He wasn't sure, but hey, they would figure it out right?  
  
Dean sighed, leaning against Cas a little, his arm going around the ex-angels waist. "So, we'll raise them together, and we'll figure everything out. We're good at that, we've done it this far."  
  
Castiel nodded in agreement, watching the children. "We will."


End file.
